lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Heroes
Kingdom Heroes is a third-person action RPG based around the Life of Heroes canon with gameplay inspired by Kingdom Hearts, hence its derivative title. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Kingdom Hearts, albeit altered a bit to fit the characters. The player chooses a lead character whom they control to lead the party, while the other party members somewhat do their own thing or friends join to control other party members. There is a free-roam world with tons of collectibles to find. Chao Gardens The game features Chao Gardens from the Sonic series, where the characters raise cute Chao, with Sonic Adventure 2: Battle's features, plus some new ones, including having Chao join the player's party, and also Chao engaging abusive characters in a battle. Chao in the Party Chao can be put in the player's party, although are unable to be controlled. However, they CAN be put as the lead character and the player controls another party member. A Chao's leadership choices are affected by it's Luck and Intelligence stats, for example, if there is a treasure chest near a trap, Chao with low Intelligence will make a beeline for it and get captured or harmed by the trap. However, occasionally if a Chao has high Luck, they can go through without being damaged or caught. Chao Relationships In the Gardens The Chao can be cared for by any of the characters the player's unlocked, and the Chao all have different relationships with different characters. If a character is nice to a Chao, the Chao will like them, whereas if a character isn't nice to them, i.e. abuses them, the Chao will grow to hate that character if it continues. If a Chao really hates the character, it may engage the character in a battle when they enter the Chao Garden. Chao can be killed in these battles, so it is wise to not fight back, as they often stop attacking if you do nothing. Additionally, a Chao can actually deal severe damage to the player if it is particularly strong. But this all depends on the Chao's strength, equipped items, personality, and the player character. Characters can even lose a life if attacked by Chao. In the Party See How Chao Relationships Affect Gameplay. With Other Chao How Chao Relationships Affect Gameplay As well as leading the Chao to hate the character that abused it, it also affects the Chao when they're outside of the Chao Garden. If the abusive character is the leader, the Chao will often let them get hurt if an enemy attacks the player or wander away from the rest of the party. It also leads to more frequent "friendly fire" from the Chao. If the Chao likes the character in the lead or anyone else in the party (or everyone else) it's attacks will be stronger and it will attack any enemies that harm party members. If it does like everyone in the party, it will become very strong and even toss out Fruits from the Gardens to injured characters, which will restore their health. Their stats will also be temporarily raised by 5 levels, unless their stat levels are all maxed out. Getting Chao Two Chao Eggs are in each new Chao Garden you find. Chao Eggs can also be obtained by purchasing them from various shops, breeding Chao, or finding them in battle or in hub worlds. Alternately, already-born Chao can be found in hub worlds, in battle, or also purchased. They can also be given as gifts by other player characters, for example Cream the Rabbit and Tikal the Echidna, and even Chaos. Heart Meter The Heart Meter plays a key role in gameplay--each and every character has a Heart Meter based on their relationship with another character. There are 5 Hearts to fill up, and some characters can be harder to befriend than others. Some characters can perform special team moves with befriended characters, and there's a special surprise for unlocking and getting every character's Heart Meter up to 5. Raising the Heart Meter Raising the Heart Meter can be done in a few ways. Some characters already have slightly filled-up Heart Meters with their friends, i.e. Sonic and Tails start out with 4 Hearts in the Meter. The meters can be raised by simply having the same characters in the party for a while, or via special Heart Events that can be triggered anywhere in the game, usually side-quests or chats with other characters. The hardest characters to raise the Heart Meter with are the robotic and insane characters, especially with each other. Pokemon Battles A few characters can utilize their Pokemon in battle. These characters are: *Ash Ketchum *Red *Ritchie *Yellow *Green *May *Dawn *Bianca Juniper *Professor Oak *Professor Juniper *Misty Party Plot The year is 2020, and the world is still reeling from Black Doom's invasion seven years ago. A clone of Solid Snake has woken from cryogenic sleep amid the presidential election and seeks to investigate and repair the rifts caused by the alien presence. He can't explain why he's been recognized by a strange little girl in Washington. Category:Kingdom Heroes